ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Move Action of Shame
}} Roy lays out his plan to seek guidance at the Oracle of the Sunken Valley, while also concealing Celia, who is still wearing her dress from the night before. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: OK, great, so we're all here to discuss—wait, where's Belkar? He should— From off-panel stage left an explosion is heard, "'BOOM!"'' '''Vaarsuvius: Based on the proximity of that explosion, I would say he's on his way presently. Durkon: *snicker* Roy: OK, well, I'm not waiting. It's not like he'll pay attention anyway. Roy: As you know, Lord Shojo has "hired" us to investigate the two gates remaining that seal in the big scribble monster or whatever. Roy: Shojo has given me a vague idea of where they are: one is in a desert on the western continent, while the other is in the far north in the tundra somewhere. Elan: Neat! Which one are we trying first? Roy: Good question, Elan. The answer is: neither. Elan: There's a gate at Neither, too?? Roy: The fact is that it took us weeks of hard adventuring to even be sure that Xykon was AT the Dungeon of Dorukan. Roy: If we pick the wrong dungeon, Xykon is more likely to complete whatever his dumb plan is before we can find him. Roy: Therefore, we're headed to the Sunken Valley, a few days from here. Elan: Huh?? Durkon: Ach, not THA agin!! Durkon: Thar's an Oracle thar. We visited 'im right before we hired tha lot o' you. It's how Roy knew where ta find Xykon. Roy: Which means he's got a 100% accuracy rating as far as I'm concerned. Roy: We head to the Oracle, and he tells us where Xykon is. Then we pop back here and mooch a Teleport off of Shojo. Roy: The upshot is that we have a better chance of getting to the right dungeon faster. Roy: Now, if you've got anything left to do in this city, get your asses out there and do it! We're leaving in one hour so HUSTLE, people, HUSTLE! Vaarsuvius: An hour? But I still have reagents to purchase! Durkon: Ach, an' I have to bring my letter to the castle... They all leave, stage right. beat beat Roy (whispering): Psst! The coast is clear. Celia appears from behind the curtain, with messed up hair, wearing the same dress as she wore on her date with Roy the night before. Celia: I told you we should have used MY place! Roy: Just be happy none of them have Spot checks that are worth a damn. D&D Context * The title The Move Action of Shame refers to a "move action," one of the major actions you can take on your turn. Walking is a move action. Thus the title is a D&D pun on the concept of the Walk of shame. * Spot skill checks are used to see things. Trivia * Elan's comment about a gate at Neither suggests the possibility that there is a nation with the name "Neither", just as there are apparently the nations of Nowhere, Somewhere, and Someplace Else, as we learned in #226. However the possibility that it is just Elan being stupid is also strong. * The party's failure to put skill ranks to Spot was established early in the strip in #3, and has continued as a running gag. External Links * 318}} View the comic * 5594}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Explosive Runes Category:New Year's Day Romances